Stepping Back
by LE McMurray
Summary: Apophis has sent an assassin back in time to kill a four year old Daniel Jackson. The team go back but Daniel doesn't just have to deal with seeing his long dead parents, he knows the assassin too.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This was an answer to Heliopolis Challenge 1777

Please write a story where a Goa'uld travels back in time to kill a very young Daniel Jackson to prevent that he'll never open the Stargate.

SG1 receives the information from the Asgard and follows the Goa'uld to rescue the young Daniel Jackson.

1. Daniel Jackson may be no older than 4 years old (preferable a toddler).

2. No Sam/Jack romance please

3. Try to make the story long.

* * *

_Daniel sat staring at the sky revelling in the fact that the stars were completely unfamiliar. A shadow covered him and he glanced up to see Sha're standing above him._

_"Am I disturbing you?" she asked softly, still very unsure how to act around him._

_"No," he smiled catching her hand and pulling her to sit with him._

_Sha're laughed as she landed beside him in the soft warm sand, sighing slightly as he placed an arm around her and pulled her close to him._

_Gently she touched a small scar on his jaw, "How did this happen my husband?"_

_Daniel touched the scar and laughed, "I haven't thought about it for ages. I got that when I was four."_

_"What happened?"_

_Daniel looked at her confused, "Why do you want to know?"_

_"Because," Sha're smiled at him, "You are a mystery to me Dan'iel. You come from a very different place and I wish to learn all about you. I thought I would start with the scar."_

_"Okay," Daniel laughed, "I was four and my parent's were setting up a display of all the things they had found on their last few digs. I was a little restless so I decided to go for a wander."_

_"Curious always?" she asked with a laugh._

_"You know me better than you think," Daniel smiled, "Anyway, I must have been going somewhere dangerous because a woman scooped me up but her ring scratched me giving me this scar."_

_Seeing her look as if she was waiting for more he shrugged, "Not exactly an exciting story was it?"_

_"I was able to sit with you and hear you talk," Sha're told him, "It didn't need to be exciting."_

_Daniel leaned over to kiss her, Sha're wrapped her arms around him and they forgot about everything else._

* * *

Daniel stared at the tablet in front of him for a few more minutes before admitting defeat and dropping it back onto his desk. Rubbing his eyes he dragged himself up to find no coffee left.

"Damn," he muttered before deciding to go hunt some down.

Checking his watch he was pretty sure Sam would still be in her office and if she wasn't he knew where she hid her coffee.

Walking through the corridors Daniel started to wonder how he'd ended up here. If he'd managed to save Sha're would he have stayed with the SGC, if he'd agreed to marry Sarah would he have even given the lecture, if his parents had lived would he have been recruited? All those things led here.

Suddenly he walked into a solid object, looking up he saw Teal'c, "Sorry Teal'c, I didn't see you there."

"You were deep in thought Daniel Jackson," Teal'c gave him an amused look, "We have been called to the briefing room."

"I didn't hear the call," Daniel said.

"I was told to collect you from your office," Teal'c told him, "The speaker system is not working at the moment and O'Neill knew you would ignore the phone."

"How typical," Daniel mumbled following Teal'c towards the briefing room, "So what's wrong this time?"

"I was not told," Teal'c said, "We shall discover once we get there."

"Joy," Daniel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Is something wrong Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked with concern.

"I'm just a little tired Teal'c," Daniel told his friend, "I've been working on the tablet we found on P3E 233 and I'm still only half way through it."

"You should rest more," Teal'c told him.

"Don't you start," Daniel laughed, "Jack's driving me mad about not sleeping enough."

"We only worry about your health," Teal'c reminded him as they walked in to join the others.

"We were wondering where you were," Jack said to Daniel as he took his customary seat.

"I was on the great coffee hunt," Daniel gave a half smile, "What's going on?"

"We received a message from the Asgard," Sam said, "All it said was Thor needed all of SG1 to be here for a certain time."

"Why?"

Sam shrugged, "He didn't say."

Jack sighed deeply; "You know I was meant to take Cassie to a movie tonight."

"Never mind sir," Sam grinned, "I'm sure Cassie will let you make it up to her when whatever happens is finished."

Before they could say anything else the Asgard transport beam grabbed all four of them.

x

"Hi there buddy," Jack grinned, "What's up?"

Thor tilted his head at Jack before ignoring him, "We were informed of a Goa'uld threat on Daniel Jackson's life."

"What?" Daniel demanded.

"That's not exactly something new," Sam said, "No offence Daniel."

"None taken," Daniel grimaced.

"However," Thor continued, "The plot is not aimed at Dr Jackson here and now."

"You lost me," Jack said.

"The Goa'uld Apophis is sending an assassin back to when Daniel Jackson was a child," Thor explained.

"How 'Terminator' of him," Jack frowned, "Can you send us back?"

"Yes," Thor said, "We know only the date that the assassin is going to but we do not know where they are going to or who the assassin is."

"Tell me and I'll tell you where we were," Daniel said looking uncomfortable.

"Of course," Thor said, "I can send you back to talk with your leader and get the necessary equipment."

"Thanks Thor," Jack said, "We'll be ready in half an hour."

x

**1969**

Claire Jackson looked at her list checking each item that sat on the table in front of her. She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see her little boy standing there.

"Yes Danny?" she asked.

"Play," he demanded.

"Not just now honey," Claire told him.

Danny pouted, "Play."

"Danny, Mommy is busy," Claire told him, "I thought you wanted to work with Daddy."

"No," the blue eyes darkened.

"Danny," Claire told him, "Stop that right now. You have your toys, now Daddy and I are both very busy."

Danny started to sulk and dropped down to sit on the floor.

Claire sighed, at four years old Daniel was incredibly bright. He was already fluent in about six languages though he refused to say more than the few words it needed to get his point across. He didn't get to be around other children much and didn't know how to play when he met them. Claire worried about how quiet and introverted he was but there was really nothing they could do about it.

After a few minutes Danny got bored and started looking around for something else to play with. Quietly he snuck away from his mother looking around to see if there was anything interesting. He could see his father directing some building work. Danny thought about going over and joining him but he then saw a woman standing in front of a stone tablet.

He walked over to see what it was but before he could the woman picked him up.

"Ow," he cried as her ring cut into the soft flesh of his jaw.

"Sorry little one," the woman said a strange smile on her face; "Did that hurt?"

Danny nodded looking curiously at the woman holding him.

"Would you like to see something amazing?" she asked

After a thoughtful pause Danny nodded again.

"Look at my eyes," she told him.

Danny stared at her brown eyes before jumping as they suddenly glowed. Scared he started to squirm in her arms.

"Danny?" Claire called out worriedly as she frantically searched for him.

"Momma," Danny cried reaching out to her.

Claire saw him and ran over catching him in her arms looking gratefully at the other woman, "Thank you. He's a little bored but he knows better than running away."

"He is a lovely child," the woman replied.

"What's this?" Claire asked seeing the small cut.

"My ring caught him," the woman told her apologetically.

"It's nothing serious. Thank you again," Claire told her; "I should get him back so he can get some sleep."

As Claire walked away Ammonet watched her with a slow sadistic smile. She had been right. That was the one who would become Dr Daniel Jackson but for now he was just a baby.

A child she could kill easily.

x

"Welcome to 1969 ladies and gents," Jack said, "Please mind your step."

"We have to make sure we don't come across ourselves," Sam reminded them, "I'm sure we passed through here last time in about two days."

"Do they give frequent flyer miles for time travel?" Jack asked getting an annoyed glance from Sam, "Okay, mind on job."

"The museum is this way," Daniel pointed.

"Okay, first of all we have a slight problem," Jack stopped him, "Names. Me, Sam and…Murray are fine but you."

"Well take your pick of Hammond or Fraiser," Daniel said with annoyed sarcasm in his voice, "They'll be something you can remember."

"Fine Daniel Hammond," Jack decided, "I'm sure the General will be flattered to hear that."

Daniel gave a very soft laugh before taking the lead to the museum. As they reached the entrance Daniel stopped suddenly, causing Jack to walk into his back.

"Dammit Daniel," Jack snapped before seeing the look on his friend's face, "What's wrong?"

Daniel pointed at the young couple standing at the entrance to the museum just about to leave. In the woman's arms was a young boy who was fast asleep on her shoulder. Jack saw the mixture of pain, amazement and joy that filled his friend's eyes.

"That's them," Jack realised placing a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder when he nodded, "Danny, you didn't need to come."

"Is that you?" Sam asked pointing at the boy, "Daniel, you were adorable."

"You mean I'm not adorable anymore?" Daniel managed to grin at her before turning to Jack, "I'll be fine."

"Good," Jack clapped his shoulder, "So, how do we get them to trust us?"

"I'd say by stopping those Jaffa grabbing the kid," Sam cried.

Two Jaffa, only recognisable from the small sign of the tattoo on their forehead showing under their hats grabbed Claire trying to pull the child away from her as she screamed and Mel tried to fight them off.

"Teal'c," Jack snapped, before he tackled the Jaffa attacking Daniel's father.

Teal'c grabbed Claire's attacker throwing him across the street while Sam grabbed Claire and Daniel grabbed his father's arm pulling them to safety.

* * *

"Are you going to tell us who they were and why they are after our son?" Melburn Jackson demanded furiously.

Jack looked back from where he was driving the van Teal'c had somehow procured, "All we can say is that we're here to make sure that little boy is safe."

"Then how about telling us who you are?" Claire asked, shifting her baby to a more comfortable position.

"I'm Jack O'Neill," Jack introduced himself, "Next to me is Murray…Fraiser, across from you is Samantha Carter and Daniel…Hammond."

"I'm Mel Jackson, this is my wife Claire and our son Danny," Mel sighed, "Why do they want Danny."

"You know how smart Danny is?" Jack said, "Well, he's going to do something very special and they don't want that to happen."

"What about you?" Claire asked.

"We want to keep him alive," Sam said, "You have to trust us."

Danny started to wake up; he looked blearily at his new surroundings and the new people. He squirmed out of his mother's arms and went over to Sam before turning to Daniel. Danny looked thoughtfully at Daniel for a few moments before climbing onto his lap.

"Danny," he said pointing at Daniel.

"He rarely introduces himself to people," Claire told Daniel, "He must like you."

"No," Danny shook his head emphatically, "He's Danny."

"That's right baby," Claire smiled, "His name is Daniel too."

"Danny," Danny repeated stubbornly looking into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel stared at his younger self a strange look of wonder and sadness on his face.

"That's right," Daniel told his younger self, "But we call me Daniel. Okay?"

Danny thought about it for a second before nodding, "Daniel."

Still quite tired Danny decided just to fall asleep in Daniel's lap.

"I'll take him back," Claire said stopping when Daniel shook his head.

"It's okay," he smiled at her, "He reminds me of someone."

Daniel draped a blanket over his younger self, watching him with a strange expression on his face.

x

They stopped at a motel at the edge of the city. Claire and Mel had taken Danny for a walk to try and get him to sleep again. Teal'c was watching them.

"We're not leaving until we take out the Gould and Jaffa," Jack said as they sat in the room, "But we have to go find them first."

"We can't leave Mel and Claire alone though," Sam said, "The Goa'uld could find them."

"Daniel," Jack said, before waving his hand in front of his friends face when he received no answer, "Daniel."

"What?" Daniel snapped out of his trance.

"Are you with us?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes, sorry Jack. This is just slightly weird."

"I'll bet," Jack clapped his arm; "Look we can't really make a plan until we know who the enemy is. So let's try and get some sleep."

"Sure," Daniel murmured before lying down and closing his eyes falling asleep instantly.

"We shouldn't have brought him," Sam said quietly to Jack, "This is just some sort of new torture Apophis has thought up for him."

"We need him," Jack sighed, "He knows everything we require to win. Seeing them again now, maybe it'll give him some closure."

"He's just been so quiet since meeting up with them," Sam frowned before smiling, "Though I must admit seeing him with Danny was definitely a Kodak moment."

"Get some sleep Major," Jack ordered.

"Yes sir," Sam grinned, "Goodnight."

Outside Claire frowned wondering what they had been talking about but she wanted to know.

* * *

Daniel could feel someone hitting his arm.

"Get up," a voice told him, "Get up Danny."

Daniel groaned waking up before he turned over to see his younger self standing there with a frown on his face.

"Get up Danny," he said again.

"I'm up," Daniel pulled himself to a sit while Danny climbed up beside him, "Where are your parents?"

"Momma and Daddy with others," Danny told him.

"Well we should go join them," Daniel smiled standing up and running a hand through his hair, "Coming Danny."

The little boy smiled and jumped into Daniel's arms with a soft laugh. Daniel smiled back at him and walked out of the room.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled, "Run."

Turning Daniel saw the others fighting off several Jaffa, instinctively he wanted to help them but the child he carried was more important.

He started to run to get to the van but he came skidding to a halt as Ammonet stepped out in front of him blocking his path.

"Sha're?" he asked anguished, amazed at seeing her alive.

"Bad lady," Danny cried, hiding against Daniel's shoulder while Daniel tightened his grip on him, Jack and the others weren't close enough to help them.

"Give me the child," Ammonet told him.

"No," Daniel whispered backing up slightly.

"I shall let her talk to you," Ammonet told him, "You can hold her, feel her embrace, taste her kiss. It is what you want."

"Sha're," Daniel whispered achingly, unconsciously starting to move closer to her.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled, trying to snap him out of his daze.

"Just give me the child," Ammonet told him, "She aches for you. Just as you do for her."

Daniel looked down at the boy he was holding. If he gave Ammonet the little boy he'd have no more pain, no more loneliness. A moment of love then he would be free.

Jack knocked out the Jaffa fighting him then started running doubling his speed when he saw Daniel wavering. It wasn't a foregone conclusion that Daniel wouldn't give in. If it had been any other Gould Jack knew Daniel would tell them to go to hell but this wasn't any other Gould. To be with Sha're again Daniel would sacrifice everything, even his own life.

"She longs for your kiss," Ammonet continued to push him, "All you must do is hand me the boy."

"Daniel!" Jack screamed again.

"Dan'iel," Ammonet used Sha're's voice, "Hand me the child."

Daniel trembled every part of him was screaming, he felt like he was being pulled in a thousand different directions.

"Sha're," he murmured.

Ammonet's posture suddenly changed.

"Dan'iel run," Sha're shouted, "Now."

At her order Daniel snapped out of his trance and pulled away from Ammonet as Jack and the others arrived. Jack fired forcing the Gould to retreat while Teal'c grabbed Daniel pulling him to the van.

x

Claire covered her little boy with a blanket watching him sleep for a moment before she went to rejoin the others. Mel was having a conversation with Murray while Sam sat alone waiting as Jack talked to Daniel. After a few moments Jack started to walk back to Sam and sat beside her.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"He'll be fine," Jack said softly, "He just needs a little space."

Claire glanced over at where Daniel was sitting his knees pulled up to his chest staring at space; she saw the scar on his jaw identical to the one her son carried and caught her breath in amazement as it hit her. She looked over to her husband then back at Daniel, the conversation she'd overheard the night before suddenly made sense.

Walking over to him Claire gently touched Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel jumped, "M…Claire."

"Thank you for saving Danny," she said softly as she sat beside him, "He means everything to us."

"I can see that," Daniel replied trying not to look at her directly.

Claire gently touched his cheek, "So you are who my baby will grow into."

Daniel jerked round to look at her, "What?"

"You are the image of your father Danny," Claire told him, "Not to mention the scar is a giveaway."

Daniel shuddered at the overwhelming emotion, "How…I…You weren't meant to know."

"You are so sad," Claire looked into his eyes, "What happened Danny?"

"I…I can't tell you," Daniel whispered, "It could change the future."

Claire took her son's hand feeling the tremors of emotion running through him, "What about the woman who is trying to take Danny? You know her, don't you?"  
Daniel nodded tears filling his eyes, "I can't explain, please don't ask."

Seeing the pain in his eyes Claire pulled him into her arms and rocked him gently. Daniel suddenly found himself crying on his mother's shoulder.

"Oh my baby," Claire whispered, "Just let it out. I'm here."

"Momma," Daniel whispered holding her tightly. After a few minutes he pulled himself back together, "Thank you."

Claire gently kissed his forehead, "Anytime Danny. Anytime."

x

Ammonet paced her base angrily.

"I will not let you harm him," Sha're told her, "I will let them kill us first."

"You have no power except what I give you," Ammonet reminded her.

"Then how did I save them today?" Sha're goaded, "You are weak Ammonet. I will not let you harm that child."

Ammonet looked at the Jaffa she had brought with her, "Look around you, you stupid slave. I do not need to kill the child myself any one of these Jaffa shall do it willingly for me."

"I will stop you," Sha're told her.

"You can try," Ammonet laughed, "But you will fail."

* * *

They had stopped to eat lunch. Claire watched as Sam took Daniel for a walk while Mel continued his discussion with Murray and Jack played with Danny. She had never seen Danny laugh so much with someone other than Mel.

"I need to know something," Claire said to Jack as she sat beside him.

"Sure," Jack said absently, pretending to drop Danny causing squeals of laughter.

"What happened to make my son so sad?"

Jack turned to stare at her, "He looks okay to me."

"I'm not talking about Danny," Claire told him, "I mean Daniel, the adult version of my son."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise," How do you know that?"

Claire laughed softly, "Look at Mel. Now look at Daniel. It's not hard to see the resemblance. Also the small cut on Danny's chin matches the scar on Daniel's."

"I see it," Jack sighed.

"My son is in a great deal of pain," Claire said sadly, "I need to know why."

"Claire, what I say now could change the future," Jack replied sadly absently rubbing the back of the little boy he held, "It could be worse than letting Ammonet kill him."

"Ammonet?" Claire mused, "She's the woman trying to kill my son. That's what's bothering me."

"Why?"

"She had him," Claire told him, "She gave him the cut on his jaw, she picked him up and her ring cut him. Why didn't she hurt him then?"

Jack bit his lip in thought, Sha're did have some control earlier that day proved it.

"Maybe she wasn't sure it was him."

"Maybe," Claire replied, "But I don't believe that and neither do you."

Jack handed her Danny, "As long as you let me save your kid I don't care what you believe."

x

Daniel wasn't sure how he felt. Watching his mother care for Danny was strange but comforting. There had been many times within his life he wondered if maybe his memories of them were idealistic fantasies to get him through the bad times but seeing them like this he realised that his memories were accurate. His parents loved him and had always taken great care of him. He, well Danny was the centre of their world.

"Will you take Danny?" Claire asked as she sat beside him.

Daniel smiled as the little boy jumped into his arms feeling the soft blond hair tickle his cheek.

"Your friend Jack is quite something," Claire told him, "He cares about you a lot."

Daniel nodded as Danny snuggled up in his arms.

"Danny…"

"Daniel," he corrected, "We don't want to get mixed up."

"Daniel," Claire started again, "I want to know who is after you."

"I…I can't."

"Daniel," Claire said again, "We can't protect Danny unless we have some idea."

"Mom…Claire…Mom…I…I can't," Daniel handed her Danny before diving away, "I can't."

Claire stared after her son with a sigh.

"What was that about?" Mel asked sitting beside her.

"Mel, do you have any idea what's going on here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he rested his arm around her shoulders.

"Look at Danny, look at Daniel," Claire told him, "Now look in the mirror."

Mel stared at her as what she said sunk in, "Claire you can't be seriously telling me that Daniel is Danny."

"Mel, open your eyes and see what's there," Claire sighed before she turned Danny's head slightly, "Look at this and see where it sits on Daniel's face. That's our son Mel."

Melburn Jackson stared at where Daniel stood with Jack talking.

"This is impossible," Mel murmured, "Danny's four. You're talking about travelling through time."

"Mel, they've been talking about that anyway," Claire cried, "This just proves they're not lying."

Mel watched Daniel as he sat with Jack before smiling, "This is something no one ever gets to see."

Claire nodded resting against her husband holding their son tightly in her arms, "I'm scared Mel. What if we can't stop this woman? What if she manages to kill Danny? Daniel will die too. We'll lose them both."

"They won't let that happen," Mel assured her, "And neither will we."

x

"Okay," Mel said as they gathered together, "Claire and I want to know exactly what's going on."

"We've already…"

"Jack," Mel cut him off, "This is our son you're talking about. We want to know."

"Mel," Jack said, "What we say could change how things are meant to go."

"We already know that Daniel is Danny," Mel snapped, Daniel's head came swinging round in amazement, "Please, just tell us what we're dealing with."

Sam bit her lip, "What we tell you must never be repeated and must never be used."

"We promise," Claire whispered, "Just explain."

Jack nodded to the others that he would explain and took a drink before looking at them.

"Okay," he said, "We're from about thirty years in the future and we work on a top secret Government project which means we've made a few enemies."

"Jack, just tell them," Daniel whispered.

The looks of incredulity increased as Jack explained all about the Goa'uld and why they wanted Danny dead.

"What about the woman trying to kill him?" Claire asked, "You know her Daniel, she seemed like two different people."

"She's my wife," Daniel's voice was quiet but firm.

"What?" his parents cried in horror.

"She has one of those things in her," Jack explained, "She must be fighting pretty hard to have stopped Ammonet from killing Danny the first time. She took control earlier too."

"Do you have a plan?" Mel asked, "We can't just keep running round waiting for her to come to us."

"We're not," Sam said, "But we need to know how many guards she has with her, her base and other things."

"Then what?" Claire asked.

"Then I walk in and stop her," Daniel said.

"What?" everyone snapped spinning to him.

"It's the best idea," Daniel said, "Sha're is fighting her, she's strong Jack she can help me."

"Daniel," Jack said softly, "She couldn't stop Ammonet the last time."

"She needed to tell me about Shifu," Daniel replied, "Jack, we have no other choice. While I let the Jaffa take me you guys follow and…and do what you have to."

Jack saw that look in Daniel's eye, which told him Daniel knew exactly what that meant. Sam exchanged glances with Jack.

"We'll do our best Daniel," Sam said.

x

"Are you seriously going to let him do this?" Mel demanded, "Letting that woman take him."

"Daniel's choice," Jack told him.

"This woman will kill him," Mel cried, "You can't let him."

"Mel," Jack said, "Daniel's right. One, Sha're will try to help him, she's obviously quite strong at the moment. Two, Ammonet will try to use him to get Danny."

"Are you sure?" Mel demanded.

"Not really," Jack admitted, "Look, we're not going to let anything hurt your son, either version of him."

* * *

"You're not serious about this, are you?" Claire asked Daniel.

"Completely."

"Daniel, you can't do this," Claire cried, "She's trying to kill you."

"She's trying to kill Danny," Daniel replied, "Ammonet's a Gould. She likes to gloat, trust me."

"Daniel, you do know that they'll kill her," Claire whispered.

"Don't you think I wish I didn't have to do this," Daniel yelled, "Do you have any idea? I don't want her to die, but I can't live knowing she's out there with that thing inside her hurting her."

Claire stared at him, "I'm sorry."

"I thought she was dead," Daniel whispered, "I watched her die and then we buried her. I never expected this, I never expected to see her ever again."

Claire moved closer to him, "I'm so sorry baby," she licked her lips before finally asking the question that had been in her mind from the moment she'd worked out who they really were, "Your father and I are dead, aren't we?"

Daniel stared at her, "Mom…"

"That's why you were so upset when you saw us," she reasoned, "Probably not long from now."

"You shouldn't be thinking about this," Daniel said.

"I have to," she told him, "I have to think of my son."

"You always have," Daniel said softly, "But right now you have to concentrate on keeping him safe."

Before Claire could say anything else Jack called them over.

"Carter and Teal'c found her," he told them, "She's at the museum."

"It makes sense," Daniel said swallowing hard, "Okay."

"You don't have to do this Daniel," Jack said.

"Yes I do," Daniel replied, "I'm the only one she won't kill automatically."

Jack nodded placing a hand on Daniel's arm, "We'll be right behind you."

Claire caught his arm and hugged him then Mel hugged him too. With a deep breath Daniel started walking.

* * *

Daniel had been taken instantly to Ammonet while the others followed. Sam was sure she knew how to take Ammonet out without hurting Sha're, too much anyway.

She knew that Martouf had said something but what it was…Why couldn't she remember?

"Carter?" Jack asked seeing her intent look.

"It was a few months before he died," she murmured to herself.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Martouf said something to Janet and I a few months before he died," she told him, "It's about how they remove the Goa'uld."

"And?" he asked.

"It was about injecting something into the scar," Sam said, "I'm not sure but I think it was something very similar to Morphine."

"And we have some in our med kits," Jack said thoughtfully, "We could get out of this with Sha're intact."

"Sir, if I'm wrong about this…" she left it hanging.

"Sam we'll have to shoot her anyway," Jack reminded her sadly, "If we're lucky she doesn't end up dead. Sam no matter what this will be bad."

"Okay," Sam shuddered slightly, "I'm almost completely sure I could do this with the morphine."

"That's good enough for me," Jack told her.

x

Daniel stood before Ammonet. She strolled along in front of him a smile playing on her lips. Oddly enough Daniel found himself detached from what was happening and all he could think was how beautiful his wife looked in the dress she was wearing.

"I have decided that I shall leave the child alone," she told him, "but for him to survive, you must become mine."

"Yours?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

Ammonet laughed, "My host's feelings for you are almost overwhelming, rather than fight I have decided to use it to my advantage. I shall leave the child alone if you become my servant."

Daniel stared at her, "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, Dr Jackson," Ammonet told him, "You even get to be with your wife."

"You're not my wife."

"I shall let her be with you," Ammonet told him, tracing a finger along his cheek smiling when she felt the tremor that ran through him.

"You're lying," Daniel stepped back, "I agree but you leave behind a Jaffa to kill him."

Ammonet shook her head, "Why would I do that?"

"Because Apophis wants the child dead," Daniel replied, "So I can't open the Stargate."

Anger covered her face, "Then you shall die now and I kill the child anyway."

"They won't let you," Daniel told her, "They've beaten Goulds before, many of them, ones a lot more powerful than you. Hell, they killed you once already."

She threw him against a wall with a backhanded swipe, "I am no longer dead."

"Luck," he spat at her.

"Why do you refuse my offer?" Ammonet asked.

"Why?" Daniel asked incredulously, "Why? You took the woman I love. My wife and you've violated, tortured and let that thing rape her. Hate doesn't begin to cover what I feel for you," Daniel moved to face her, "If you're going to kill me do it, At least she'll be the last thing I see."

Ammonet smiled coldly raising the ribbon device, which started to glow.

"This isn't your fault Sha're," Daniel said, "I love you."

Ammonet suddenly stopped, "You may be more useful alive still. Place him in a cell."

x

"Stop that," Ammonet snapped at her host.

"No," Sha're responded, "I will not let you harm him."

"He refused the deal," Ammonet reminded her, "He does not want to be with you."

"He does not want to be with you," Sha're replied, "He will always be mine and you hate that there is one thing about me you cannot control."

"I will take him," Ammonet told her.

Inside her mind Sha're gave a mocking smile, "But he will still always be mine."

x

"Hey," a new voice called from behind her, "Snaky."

Ammonet turned and felt Sha're's jolt of triumph as Jack O'Neill stood with a smug grin on his face the Jaffa around her all dead.

"You are a fool," Ammonet said to him, "I already have Daniel Jackson. One word from me and he is dead."

"I don't think so," Daniel's voice came from behind her.

Ammonet turned to see him aiming a zat nicketel at her, before she could say a word he fired and she fell.

Daniel caught her, "Sha're, hold on love."

"Daniel," Sam ordered, "Turn her over and hold her down."

Daniel looked at her in confusion.

"Trust me Daniel," Sam said.

He nodded and turned her over in his arms as Ammonet took control again. Jack skidded over and added his weight to keep her down while Sam pulled out the syringe. She caught Jack giving her an encouraging nod and nodded back. She gently ran her finger over the scar on the back of Sha're's neck finding what she thought was the right spot; Sam angled the needle and slid it in. Sha're screamed as the liquid was injected in and Ammonet pushed it's way out of her neck.

Jack grabbed the Goa'uld with two hands holding it tightly as it wriggled, hissing trying to get away. He jumped in surprise as a knife cut it cleanly in half, looking up he saw a grim-faced Daniel with a bloody knife. After a second Daniel dropped it and fell down beside his wife.

Gently he turned her over seeing her tear-streaked face as pain still wracked her body.

"Shh darling," he whispered rocking her, "I've got you. I'm taking you home."

Sam quietly moved away to join Jack, they both turned to join Teal'c, Mel, Claire and Danny leaving Daniel to his reunion.

"What happened?" Claire demanded, "Is Daniel alright?"

"He's fine," Sam assured her, "So is Sha're."

"What?" Mel asked, "What about that thing?"

"Sam got it out of her," Jack said clapping her on the shoulder, "Give them a few moments."

Mel looked over Jack's shoulder at where Daniel sat cradling his wife.

x

"She is gone," Sha're whispered resting her head against him still feeling weak and in pain.

"Yeah, she's over there," Daniel said.

Sha're glanced over to where the pieces of the Goa'uld lay and she shuddered, "Good."

"I think we should move so we can get you home," Daniel smiled.

She tried to stand up but couldn't so Daniel slipped his arms around her lifting her easily. Sha're gave a soft sigh and rested against him.

"Dan'iel?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"The child," she whispered, "He is safe?"

"You can see him yourself," Daniel said, "He's here with my parents."

Daniel placed her on a nearby couch turning to Sam for the medical kit and some painkillers for his wife.

x

Jack stood back watching as Daniel and Sam fussed over Sha're making her comfortable until they could get her back to the infirmary. Sha're looked pale and weak but her eyes were sparkling to have Daniel with her. Mel and Claire looked nervously at Jack worry in their eyes.

"Then it's over?" Claire asked scared.

Jack nodded, "Sha're is herself again."

They looked back over to where Daniel was softly stroking his wife's hair.

"He loves her?" Claire asked shifting Danny in her arms.

"Completely," Jack assured Daniel's mother, "And she is just as crazy about him."

"Good," Claire's eyes were filled with tears.

"Mom, Dad," Daniel looked over at them a brilliant smile lighting up his face making him look even more like his younger self, "There's someone I want you to meet."

They joined him smiling.

"Mom, Dad," Daniel took Sha're's hand, "I'd like you to meet my wife."

Sha're gave them both a wary smile unsure how they would receive her but smiled as Claire handed Danny to Daniel and leaned down to hug her.

"I'm happy he met someone so special," Claire whispered.

Mel then quickly kissed her cheek before Sha're turned to Daniel, "He is you?"

Daniel nodded, "Danny, this is Sha're."

Danny looked at her curiously, "Bad lady," he said making Sha're's eyes fill with tears, "All gone," Danny finished climbing up to beside her and giving her a cuddle.

Sha're smiled trying hard to fight the fatigue that filled her.

Daniel picked up Danny and handed him to Claire drawing the blanket around Sha're, "Get some rest."

Too tired to argue Sha're let her eyes drift close.

Once he was sure she was sleeping Daniel turned to Claire to take Danny again, "Remember how much your Mom and Dad love you, "Daniel told him giving the little boy a hug.

It was Jack who took Danny so Daniel could make his goodbyes to his parents.

"Never forget how much we love you," Claire whispered tears filling her eyes again, "You completed our lives when you were born."

Daniel hugged her tightly feeling Mel hold both of them. After a few minutes Daniel stepped back letting Jack hand them Danny.

"Thor's coming," Jack said, "Let's get Sha're."

Daniel nodded and lifted his sleeping wife into his arms, she murmured slightly in her sleep curling against his shoulder but didn't wake up.

"Okay Thor," Jack said into the communicator, "Bring us up."

The light of the transport beam surrounded them leaving Mel and Claire standing with Danny.

"I told you he'd grow up to do great things," Mel said with a soft smile.

Placing his arm around his wife Mel led his family back to their lives wondering what was going to happen in the future that would lead them to the past.


End file.
